


After The Word Burned

by future_fishy



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Adoption, BDSM, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Five years after the world burned, Shell and Eric are tired of the distance between them. They are going to do something about it.





	

Five years after the world burned no one remembered the face of the man who orchestrated it all. No one remembered his name, if they ever knew it. No one spoke of the incident anymore, much more preoccupied with the way the world was changing than the event that changed it. 

Five years after the world burned Shell Overlord was tired. Tired of having to make trips to the south, just to see the one he loved. Tired of waiting for a small gap in his schedule so he could make the tiring trip in the first place. Tired — so, so tired — of having to keep up his strong persona all the time, and having no one to submit to once he got home. Tired of his heart aching every minute of every day.

Five years after the world burned Eric was frustrated. Frustrated at not knowing when next he could see his love. Frustrated at being so powerless to help, when Shell’s letters arrived tear-stained. Frustrated, because this was the best scenario they could have hoped for but it was not nearly enough.

Five years after the world burned, the Overlord’s were expected to have an heir.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy).


End file.
